The new carnation cultivar originated at San Remo, Italy as a seedling of a hybrid developed in 1985 at the nursery maintained by Antonio and Renato Di Giorgio by crossing two varieties selected from their collection of carnations maintained at their nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its profuse production of brilliant dark ruby red medium sized flowers borne on strong, upright stems of a plant having a height of about 130 cm. at eight months growth. Propagation of this plant through successive generations by means of cuttings and in vitro propagation at San Remo has demonstrated that the new plant has not only retained the continuous and abundant production capability required for commercial purposes, but also that its distinguishing characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Accordingly, our new carnation variety is now being propagated for commercial purposes by means of cuttings, as well as by in vitro propagation procedures, at Establissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.